


Feline Frenzy

by MooksMookin, spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, aka oikawa gets jealous of a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata are catsitting and the cat breaks a vase.





	Feline Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fun thing me and kj did for fun!! kj wrote one sentence, and then i wrote one, and so on and so forth. it's unbeta'd and raw, and since me and kj write in different tenses, there's a bit of switch ups. but overall it was a great experience 10/10 would do again.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. Oikawa stared at the scene before him, broken and appalled. He wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the shattered vase in his and Hinata’s living room, except that there was too much glass and ruined flowers  _ everywhere. _

“Okay,” Oikawa began. “Where is that fuckin’ cat?”

The cat in question was not theirs-- rather, one they were cat-sitting for Hinata’s dear, dear friend. Izumin-- his greatest rival. If Hinata wasn’t spending quality time with Oikawa, he was spending time with him. Not to mention the fact that he calls him  _ Shou-chan, _ which is  _ Oikawa’s _ trademark. And now, he has left his rambunctious, good for nothing, trickster of a feline in their apartment, wrecking the  _ very _ fancy vase Hinata likely got from his mother, on the night of their anniversary to boot. God, he hated that damn cat. Seventy-five dollars on a floral arrangement and nowhere to put them, ten minutes left on the clock before Hinata would get home. 

Unfortunately for Oikawa, the cat hated him, but Hinata  _ adored _ the little hell spawn. It was unlikely that Hinata could possibly be upset about the glass everywhere, but it  _ would _ put a damper on the otherwise perfect evening of wining and dining Oikawa had planned. In fact, this was not the first time this sort of thing had happened-- maybe not in these exact circumstances, but the same nonetheless. Oikawa sighs, running his fingers through his hair, set on vacuuming up the glass shards and praying that he’d have the time to make himself look decent afterwords. And then came the knocking at the door.

“Tooru!” Hinata’s cheerful voice called. “I’m home!” Panic spread throughout Oikawa’s entire being. The bouquet was still in his hands, and Hinata would still have to shower before his romantic date would begin, so there was still time to save this night. 

“Welcome home!” Oikawa called back. “Go ahead and get ready, I’ll be there in a few!”

Luckily, Hinata didn’t question the crack in his voice nor his instructions, and Oikawa drops his shoulders as he hears his footsteps move towards the bathroom. Oikawa inhaled, quickly setting himself straight, a determined glint in his eye as he got to work.

It’s a goddamn miracle that he didn’t cut himself as he swept up the shards-- which were luckily big enough to keep track of-- and dropped them in the trash. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the menace himself, watching, waiting. Oikawa picked up the flowers, sticking out his tongue as he passes the cat on his treck to the bedroom. He figured maybe he could improvise, using the flowers as a sweet bouquet with the excuse that he went out and got new ones-- hopefully, Hinata wouldn’t notice they were the same flowers as the ones that had been in the vase.

With more flowers than he anticipated on giving Hinata in his arms, Oikawa slipped into the bedroom, very mindful to lock the door behind him so no cats could jump him. Just in time, too, for at that exact moment Hinata exited the bathroom, already dressed with a big, excited grin on his face. That grin didn’t falter on account of Oikawa not yet being ready-- after two years Hinata was more than used to how long Oikawa took to leave the house-- rather, grew larger at the big bundle of flowers in his arms. 

“Gosh, Tooru, they’re so beautiful!” Hinata gushed. “Ah, did you get them to match the peonies in the living room?”

“Yeah!” Oikawa said, voice cracking slightly, maybe responding a bit too quickly. “Oh yeah, of course, totally.”

Hinata smiles, leaping towards Oikawa and throwing his arms around his shoulders. Oikawa held the bouquet of flowers above his head to prevent them from getting squished, feeling a bit guilty for lying when Hinata looked so happy. That guilt was washed away when Hinata giggled, pulling himself towards Oikawa’s lips only for a ungodly sound to interrupt their moment.  _ That damned cat, _ Oikawa thought bitterly.

“Oh!” Hinata exclaims, suddenly distracted. “Mittens wants to say hello!”

_ Mittens can live without a hello, _ Oikawa swallowed the response, replacing the words with a forced smile. Hinata skipped to the door, pulling it open to reveal the conniving cat, who was scooped into Hinata’s arms, undeserving of such affections. 

“Love,” Oikawa said, clearing his throat slightly. “Don’t we have to leave soon? You know, reservations and all that?”

Hinata hummed. “You get dressed in the clothes I set out this morning. I’m gonna go sit in the living room with Mittens and wait for you, okay babe?”

Oikawa broke out in a cold sweat--  _ the broken vase was in the living room _ . Or rather, it wasn’t there at all, it’s fragments in the trashcan. 

“You know, I think the cat needs to be fed, right? We’ll be getting back late, and we might be too tired to feed him, you know?” Oikawa said, pulling out any excuse he could.

“Mhm, that’s true! C’mon, Mittens, let’s get you some fiddles,” Hinata cooed, leaving the room with the smug cat in his arms.

Oikawa breathed out a sigh of relief, letting the tension finally drop out of his shoulders. He takes the time bestowed upon him to change into his dinner outfit, only retying his tie thrice before he was satisfied. Content with how he looked, he decided it was time to head downstairs and get back to his beloved Hinata.

He was not ready to see Hinata in the living room, cat sitting  _ exactly _ where the vase used to be. Oikawa suddenly wanted to run very, very far away, dread dropping into the pit of his stomach as he looked at Hinata’s back.

“Let me guess,” Hinata says, turning to look over his shoulder. “Mittens got excited, and you thought I’d be angry at the vase breaking or something.” Oikawa’s face set in a guilty grimace as he looked down in shame, nodding once.

“Oh, Tooru,” he says, turning fully with his hands on his hips. “Why’d I be mad at you for something not even your fault? Mittens is a cat that doesn’t know better, and  _ you’re _ my wonderful boyfriend who I couldn’t be mad at for something like this.”

“It was less the being mad at me and the more you getting upset,” Oikawa admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I didn’t want you to see it and get upset cuz, y’know, it was an anniversary gift.” 

Hinata softens, stepping forwards to place his hands on Oikawa’s cheeks. “Tooru,” he cooed. “You don’t have to worry so much. We can always get a new one.” He raises up onto his tip toes, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, chaste, soft. Oikawa grew flustered at the attention, a heat crawling up his neck and to his cheeks. 

“Now,” Hinata smiles, reaching down to grab his hands. “Are you ready to spoil me rotten like you said you would?”

“Of course,” Oikawa says with a laugh. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @mooksmookin and kj @spacegaykj don't be afraid to drop in and say hello!!


End file.
